


A Matter of Time

by Nereisi



Series: Writober 2020 - PumpFIC [18]
Category: Ushio to Tora | Ushio and Tora
Genre: Animal Transformation, Azafuse!Ushio, Caring Tora, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Human turned animal, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, October Prompt Challenge, Ushio becomes an Azafuse, Writober, Writober 2020
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nereisi/pseuds/Nereisi
Summary: Ushio soccombe alla maledizione della Lancia, completando la sua trasformazione in Azafuse.Tora gli sta accanto durante il processo.-Partecipante al #pumpFIC indetto da Fanwriter.it per il #writoberDay 22 - Human Turned Animal
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ushio & Tora
Series: Writober 2020 - PumpFIC [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946152
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writober di Fanwriter.it, Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	A Matter of Time

  
  
_Doveva accadere, prima o poi_ , pensò Tora con rassegnazione. _Era inevitabile, solo una questione di tempo._  
  
Ushio urlò, rivolgendo la rabbia e il dolore causato dalla trasformazione in Azafuse verso il cielo. Scosse la testa e davanti agli occhi non gli piovvero più lunghi capelli scuri, ma una criniera fulva dotata di vita propria. Cadde a carponi, ansimando. Tora lo fissò senza dire niente, pronto ad agire in caso qualcosa fosse andato storto. Nemmeno lui si ricordava con precisione i dettagli della sua trasformazione.  
  
Erano passati anni e Ushio era cresciuto, aveva fatto la sua vita da umano normale e aveva anche messo su famiglia; era trascorso talmente tanto tempo che Tora era addirittura riuscito a tornare in vita. Il portatore della Lancia era riuscito a ritardare di molto l’effetto della stessa, ma il suo destino era inevitabile e lo sapeva da tempo.  
  
Ushio si mosse verso Asako, che aveva osservato il tutto a distanza di sicurezza. Tora si irrigidì, preparandosi a intervenire, ma lei gli lanciò un’occhiata e scosse la testa. Ushio, ormai non più umano, si accucciò di fronte a lei. Asako allungò un braccio e lo accarezzò sul viso. Lo spirito appena nato emise un gorgoglio, ancora troppo inesperto e giovane per riuscire già a parlare. Lei si morse un labbro. “Tora.” Chiamò. “Prenditi cura di lui, mi raccomando.” Disse, la voce che le tremava per lo sforzo di non piangere.  
  
“Non sono la sua balia.” Ringhiò lo yōkai, ma picchiettò ugualmente Ushio con la coda per attirare la sua attenzione. Il suo partner si girò a guardarlo, il viso ancora inespressivo. Era nato da troppo poco tempo perché la sua nuova forma potesse accomodare la sua anima. Era tale e quale a lui, anche se più piccolo e con una criniera più modesta. Ma quegli occhi… Erano senza pupille come i suoi e mancavano delle caratteristiche folte sopracciglia del clan Aotsuki, eppure non c’era ombra di dubbio: chi lo stava guardando così intensamente era senza ombra di dubbio Ushio. Quasi lo poteva sentire berciare con la sua voce stridula, _Io diventerò te, Tora!_ “Ci sei?” Chiese, anche se sapeva già la risposta.  
  
Ushio aprì la bocca, mettendo in mostra la fila di zanne che ora adornavano le sue fauci, ed emise dei versi sconnessi. Barcollò verso di lui, ancora non abituato a camminare su quattro zampe. Le cosce poderose gli diedero troppa spinta e Ushio gli rovinò addosso. Tora rimase fermo, lasciando che il suo partner usasse il suo corpo come appoggio per tirarsi di nuovo su, prendendosi una testata sul mento come ringraziamento per la sua gentilezza. Tora gli ringhiò ed ebbe quasi l’impressione che Ushio stesse ridendo.  
  
Ushio fece un altro verso umido e basso. Tora gli diede una spinta col muso e quando fu evidente che, se non sapeva camminare era decisamente impossibile che potesse volare, lo prese per la collottola e se lo caricò in spalla come faceva un tempo. Ushio affondò gli artigli per non perdere l’equilibrio e Tora si fece scappare un’imprecazione. Quando era ragazzino, le patetiche unghie che aveva non penetravano nemmeno nella sua folta pelliccia. Dalla sua groppa arrivarono dei gorgoglii di scuse e Tora sbuffò, irritato.  
  
Colse un movimento con la coda dell’occhio e si girò. Mayuko si era avvicinata, affiancando Asako e consolando l’amica con un braccio intorno alle spalle. Si erano ricongiunti da poco e doveva già lasciarla di nuovo. Lei gli sorrise, calma e pacifica come sempre. “Andate. E riguardatevi.”  
  
Tora annuì, serio. “Ci vediamo. Presto.”  
  
Lo guardò, gli occhi limpidi e tranquilli. “Ci vediamo.”  
  
Presero il volo proprio mentre le prime lacrime iniziavano a farsi strada sul viso di Asako. Il peso che aveva sulla groppa si accoccolò meglio e Tora sentì un fremito che sapeva di nostalgia e avventura corrergli giù per la spina dorsale. Deciso a rendere giustizia al suo nome, spiccò un salto verso la nuvola più vicina, lasciandosi andare a una risata esaltata.  
  
Non avevano più confini, ora. Avevano vinto vita e morte, odio e amore, spiriti e umani, cielo e terra. Nulla poteva fermarli.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  _ **Note autrice:**_ con mio immenso disappunto, ieri non ho avuto modo né di scrivere né di aggiornare. Eppure mancava così poco alla fine della challenge…  
> Ho modificato leggermente il senso del prompt, da “animal” a “demon”. E poi dai, gli Azafuse sono tipo delle tigri yōkai, non venitemi a rompere.  
> PumpFIC day 22– Prompt: Human Turned Animal
> 
> Per rimanere aggiornati su tutte le mie traduzioni e lavori e sapere a che punto sono potete seguirmi su [Tumblr](https://nerewrites.tumblr.com/) ! <\- CLICCA QUI!  
> 


End file.
